Magic and Wizards
by Yung Warrior
Summary: Although Zane hadn't planned on dueling Dark Magician Girl at the Duel Monsters Spirit Day festival, he decided to give it his best shot anyways. One-shot (Zane x Dark Magician Girl?)


**Magic and Wizards**

 **A Yugioh GX One-Shot by Yung Warrior**

"Honestly, this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever done. And considering the contents of this year, that's saying a lot." Zane Truesdale of Obelisk Blue grumbled as he surveyed his appearance in the mirror.

"It's not ridiculous, everyone's wearing a costume today. I have a feeling you'll like mine." Alexis Rhodes chuckled, her dishwater-blonde hair waving ever so slightly as she did so. Her deft, cold fingers expertly worked their way through Zane's navy blue hair, styling it into something unrecognizable.

"There! All done! Just let me go grab your harpoon." She managed to contain her giggles until she swept from Zane's room, and he heard her distinctive laughter from beyond the door.

He turned to look in the mirror one last time, fighting to keep a look of trepidation form crossing his features. It was Duel Monsters Spirit Day, a clever twist on the concept of Halloween that involved the students of Duel Academy dressing up as their favorite dueling monster. There were no classes that day, but there were several activities and games set up around campus on behalf of student organizations and the tireless staff.

The day's big event would happen late in the afternoon, the Cosplay Duel. The two students voted to have the best costume would face off in a public match, with the winner getting a little trophy for 'best costume' as well as a small portion of bragging rights.

Zane had little interest in the festivities, having always been a rather serious and duty-minded individual by nature. However, he could appreciate the timing of the merrymaking, for it was sorely needed. For the past few months, the school had been under siege by the Shadow Riders, a mysterious cadre of demons and rogues that wished to hold the Sacred Beast cards hidden beneath the grounds and bring about the end of the academy in the process. Although six of the seven assassins had been defeated, the disappearance of Professor Banner and the impending arrival of the seventh Rider loomed grimly over Zane and the other duelists of the school. A little merrymaking was always welcomed in dark times such as these.

Even still, Zane never imagined said merrymaking would involve himself dressed as The Legendary Fisherman, the signature card of professional water duelist Mako Tsunami. He wore no shirt, his pale, toned physique finding it fortunate that the day was warm. Otherwise, he wore navy blue swim trunks and rather comfortable wooden sandals. It would have been a generally inoffensive costume if not for the fact that his hair was spiked and gelled to strain against gravity itself. It made him look rather like Mako Tsunami himself, a fact that caused Zane to grimace. He expected endless japes from Jaden and Chazz about being a "freaky fish guy" and other such tired jokes.

Alexis seemed to enjoy his costume a little too much for his tastes. Part of him wondered if that woman had an agenda when she cajoled him into donning this costume. Her return took longer than expected, but he found out why when he saw her turn the corner.

Her hair was dyed a shocking shad of magenta, and instead of her Obelisk Blue uniform, she wore shining gold armor from chest to foot. Her hands and feet were covered by paper mache talons that were clearly homemade. Purple feathers streamed down her back, and elven ears jutted out from the sides of her heart-shaped face. If Zane were a less composed man, he might have gaped at her exotic dress. As it was, he fought to keep his eyes still.

"What do you think?" She asked demurely. Zane swallowed before saying, "It looks good. Cyber Harpie Lady, I presume?"

"That's right. Mindy and Jasmine will be joining with me later and we'll be the Harpie Lady Sisters. I imagine we'll win the costume contest without too much trouble." She said with a knowing smirk. One of Alexis' qualities that Zane admired was her refusal to engage in false modesty- no, she knew exactly when to utilize her beauty to great advantage, and as such she was able to prove herself more than a pretty face.

Handing Zane a toy harpoon (where did she get it, he wondered), they made their way from the Obelisk Blue dorm down to the coastline, near the Slifer Red barracks. The sight of the crimson-roofed tool shed filled Zane with pity- he could not for the life of him understand why Jaden wanted to stay in such subpar lodgings.

They saw their friends congregating outside of the Slifer Red dorm making idle chit-chat. Before the advent of the Shadow Riders, Zane never imagined he would willingly associate with most of the people he now considered to be his closest companions. Earthshaking battles and world-ending stakes had away of bringing people together like that.

Zane's brother Syrus was painting a poster while Bastion Misawa and Chazz Princeton were talking. Chazz's costume was distinguishable from miles away- he wore a cardboard-based XYZ Dragon Cannon cosplay. Although it looked highly cumbersome to move about in, Zane appreciated the effort Chazz put into the garment. That man had a certain laser-focused intensity about things he cared about.

Bastion donned an Amazoness Tiger costume, and considering his previous history with the monster, Zane had to wonder what the hell the Ra Yellow prodigy was thinking about. Upon seeing him, Alexis was forced to hastily conceal a giggle, while Zane made a sound between a laugh and a groan. It was not so long ago that Bastion had found himself smitten with the Amazoness Shadow Rider Tania- perhaps he hoped that she would show up today.

"Good day, lady and gent." Bastion's accent was somewhat muffled by his furs. Chazz grunted a greeting towards both of them.

"Where is that Jaden? He takes longer to get ready than you do, Alexis." Chazz snarked at Alexis. She simply smiled in response, having long been used to Chazz's acerbic remarks.

"Perhaps his costume is more elaborate, although I imagine you have us all beat on that front. Is going to the bathroom a problem in that giant mech suit?" she said to everyone else's laughter. "Getting through doors must be a bit of a process."

"Very funny." Chazz grumbled. "But I'll be the one who wins the costume contest, just you wait!"

"Not on my watch!" A boisterous, fun-loving tone echoed from within the Slifer Red doorway. From the entrance came Jaden Yuki, the Elemental Hero duelist of Slifer Red. Without a doubt, his costume was the most eccentric of all, which was only fitting considering his eccentric personality. His garment was a mishmash of several different monsters, a fusion if you will. He wore the hat and gloves of Saggi the Dark Clown, the body armor of Breaker the Magical Warrior, the shoulder plates of Celtic Guardian, and the shield of Gearfried the Iron Knight.

"You guys might as well pack up and leave, because I've pretty much got this one in the bag!" Jaden declared with his usual good humor. He paused when he caught sight of Zane. "Jeez, Zane, The Legendary Fisherman? I never would have guessed."

Zane frowned. "Well, I'm full of surprises, as you'll find out when I win the costume contest. Just hope it doesn't come down to you and me in the match today. We both know how that went last time." He was unusually embarrassed by partaking in such in frivolity, so Zane decided to counterbalance it with a slight bit of arrogance.

As the day wore on and the votes started to come in from the student body, Zane indeed found that his costume was the most popular. Specifically, 97% of the school's female population voted for him. Zane grimaced, but he supposed that most of the ladies enjoyed seeing him shirtless, as it was a rare thing. Grimacing, he showed up at four o'clock carrying a fucking harpoon and a beach towel in his hands, a duel disk attached to his arm. _"So, this is real life."_ He thought with a grim smile.

The duel arena was painted on the clearing by Chumley and a group of student volunteers, with two sets of bleachers dragged onto the sidelines. In the center was a small booth with a microphone, where Chazz and Syrus would do the play-by-play of the upcoming duel.

"Well, I see your angle now, Truesdale. Clever." Chazz and Atticus insinuated with wiggling eyebrows and cheeky expressions.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Alexis!" The Kaiser of Obelisk Blue protested in a rare moment of sheepishness.

"Yep!" Atticus chirped, slapping Zane's back. "That makes sense."

Zane had no idea what he meant by that, but he had no time to contemplate it, for Syrus and Chazz had taken the mic. Zane expected that either Chazz, Alexis, or Jaden would be his adversary in this upcoming contest, or at least he hoped so. Those three were probably the only duelists on the island that could even challenge him, much less potentially beat him. It was no coincidence that they were only three remaining key keepers out of the original seven.

However, when he looked across the field, he saw not Alexis, not Chazz, not even Jaden, but a breathtakingly beautiful young woman in one of the best costumes he had ever seen.

She looked so much like the Dark Magician Girl that it was surreal. Zane was a stoic man, not easily swayed by such ephemeral things as beauty and fantasy, nor was he prone to hyperbole. Even still, she looked to him like a drawing come to life. He hair was immaculately arranged, her dress equally so.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Duel Monsters Spirit Day Costume Duel! At my far right is the first competitor, the one and only Kaiser himself and my big bro, Zane Truesdale!" Syrus squeaked into the mic.

Zane's fangirls immediately began cheering loudly for him, while some of the more jealous guys made snide remarks about his costume. The term "freaky fish guy" was indeed uttered more than once.

"And on my left, the Dark Magician Girl herself! Isn't she just the cutest?" Syrus said with considerably more enthusiasm. The audience responded in kind, distinctly masculine cheers sounding from the excited crowd.

"Hi, everyone! Hope you'll cheer me on!" She said sweetly to extended adulation. Zane's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who is that? I've never seen her before." Jaden asked what everyone was thinking. "I have no idea." Bastion wondered, stroking his chin. "It's certainly a convincing costume. Why, one would think that she's actually the Dark Magician Girl herself!"

Out of everyone, Alexis was the least impressed. "It is a cute outfit, but she's got no chance against Zane. He hasn't lost since he first stepped foot onto this island three years ago."

"A sobering fact, but perhaps today will be his first defeat." Bastion responded placidly.

"No way! He can't lose, not before I have my shot at him!" Jaden protested, his desire to surpass the Kaiser of Obelisk well-known.

"What do you say, cutie? Should we give these people a good show?" The Dark Magician Girl bubbled. "If we must. By the way, you never told me your name." Zane said, deadpan as ever.

"Just call the Dark Magician Girl! That is who I am after all!" The witch laughed, enjoying the telling of a ridiculous truth.

Zane felt the corners of his lips turn upwards. "Very well. You do not have to call me Legendary Fisherman, though. My name is Zane Truesdale, King of Obelisk Blue and heir to the Cyber Style." He declared stiffly.

"Okie-dokie, Zaney-poo! Do you mind if I go first?" She winked at him, but he remained impassive.

"She really must not know who I am." Zane thought with a twitch of curiosity. Whenever Zane had the choice, he always opted to go second. Opponents unfamiliar with his deck would usually summon an average monster to their side of the field, maybe a couple of face-downs. Then, he would summon his Cyber Dragon using its effect, and the entire match would go downhill for his adversary from there. Time would tell if this mysterious girl would prove so foolish.

"I shall set one monster, then activate **Dark Magic Circle**!" A runic ring marked with black and gold surrounded the two duelists, descending from the sky before landing around them. "This spell allows me to look at the top three cards of my deck. If any of them have the name "Dark Magician" in their text, I can add one to my hand."

She did so, adding a trap card called "Eternal Soul" that Zane could not recognize. "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Very well." Zane began drolly, his canned strategy ready to roll. "I summon **Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)** in attack mode." The serpentine machine slithered onto the field, using its special effect.

"Excellent! Now I'll play my trap card, **Eternal Soul**! This trap allows me to specially summon one Dark Magician (2500/2100) from my hand or grave! Furthermore, the Dark Magician summoned by this effect is unaffected by other card effects!" Dark Magician Girl's master appeared on the field in a burst of dark flame, the legendary magician used by the greatest duelist of all time, Yugi Moto. Clad in violet armor and holding a emerald scepter, the wizard's appearance was instantly familiar to the crowd. If Dark Magician Girl's beauty didn't win over the audience, then the sudden arrival of this iconic monster certainly did.

"Impossible! How did you get such rare cards? I've only ever heard of Yugi Moto using the Dark Magician!" Zane's curiosity was more than piqued now; this mystery student was full of surprises!

"Oh, I have my ways. You might instead want to worry about my Dark Magic Circle's effect! Since Dark Magician was summoned to the field, I can banish one of your monsters! Sorry, hun!" Orange flames coalesced to a single point on the Dark Magician's scepter before it fired at Cyber Dragon, vaporizing it immediately.

Everyone was shocked that Zane's signature monster had been defeated so quickly and easily. However, the Kaiser had a plan. "I normal summon **Cyber Dragon Core (400/1500)**." The ensuing monster was considerably less impressive, a tadpole compared to the arcadian beauty of Cyber Dragon. It was a small mechanical eel comprised of exposed wires and rudimentary silver plating, its screech a harsh whine of engines and coolant.

"When this monster is summoned, I can add a "Cyber" spell or trap card to my hand." After finding the right card from his deck, Zane continued his move. "Now, I play **Polymerization** , allowing me to fuse the Cyber Dragon Core on the field with the Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon **Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)**!"

The Cyber Twin Dragon looked even more sleek, powerful, and modern than the Cyber Dragon, its two heads roaring fiercely at the Dark Magician Girl. Even with his hair gelled and clad only in a pair of swim trunks and sandals, Zane looked every bit the powerful king of Obelisk Blue with his mechanical hydra floating behind him. Its chrome plating gleamed blindingly in the sunlight, and Zane's silhouette darkened as a result.

"Clever- the Cyber Dragon Core's name is also treated as Cyber Dragon while its on the field or in the grave." Bastion said, finding himself impressed by Zane's tactics. Jaden and Alexis looked impassive, since this was really nothing out of the ordinary for him.

"It's not that serious, man!" Disgruntled members of the crowd cried in protest.

Glancing over at them, Zane then said to Dark Magician Girl, "I'm always serious during a duel. Especially when facing an opponent who uses the Dark Magician in battle."

"Of course, hun! Wouldn't have it any other way!" Her happy demeanor also served to make her seem unflappable, unaffected by Zane's powerful monsters.

"In that case, you won't mind when I attack you Dark Magician with twin evolution burst!" The Cyber Twin Dragon let forth a stream of electric blue energy, annihilating the iconic wizard in moments. **(Zane 4000/DMG 3700)**

"With my dragon's second attack, I'll target your face-down!" The other head of the Cyber Twin Dragon fired off its focused laser directly at the witch's sole remaining monster. It was revealed to be **Apprentice Magician (400/800)** , a minor spellcaster clad in shamanic robes and punkish short blonde hair.

"When Apprentice Magician is destroyed in battle, I can specially summon one level 2 or lower specllcaster from my deck to the field in face-down defense position! I'll choose **Crystal Seer (100/100)**!"

Although no one saw what the monster looked like, Zane knew what Crystal Seer did _. "If I could get rid of it without its flip effect activating, I'd be less hesitant to attack. As it is…"_

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Zane finished outwardly.

"She's defending well against him. Zane has no more cards in his hand, so if she managed to destroy the Cyber Twin Dragon, she might well win this duel." Chazz had grown sick of Syrus' fanboyism and decided to walk (waddle) over to his friends.

"Wouldn't that be something if the Kaiser of Obelisk Blue suffered his first defeat to a random cosplayer? That'll be one for the memoirs." Bastion said with dust-dry humor.

"That won't happen." Alexis shot, mildly annoyed. Jaden, for his part, took no side, simply enjoying the game from an impartial viewpoint with a joyful smile on his face. Merely being with his friends in the sunshine with a good duel being played out was enough for him.

"My move!" The cute witch began. "First, I'll flip up Crystal Seer to trigger his effect! I can look at the top two cards of my deck. Then, I can add one of those cards to my hand while sending the other to the bottom of the deck."

"She's such a smart player!" The mob of man-boys threw praises on her much like how one would throw candy at a parade.

"Next, I'll set one card face-down and tribute my Crystal Seer to summon a monster very close to my heart! Myself, the **Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)**!" Curiously, no hologram of Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field. Rather, after the Crystal Seer dissipated in a pillar of light, the duelist herself simply stepped onto the field.

"How odd. Why wouldn't the hologram appear? Perhaps the duel disk isn't functioning properly." Bastion rationalized.

"No, you fool! The Dark Magician Girl is real! That means she's got a real phone number! That means I'm getting that phone number!" Syrus was over the moon in hopes that this theory was true.

"You wish, Sy!" Jaden chuckled, getting laughs from the group, but inwardly he wondered how close to the truth his roommate was. The last time something like this happened was during Chazz's recent battle with the fourth Shadow Rider, the duel spirit of Don Zaloog. When Zaloog summoned himself, he walked onto the field much like the Dark Magician Girl did here. Perhaps she herself was a duel spirit, but he couldn't be sure.

"Next, I'll play the spell card **Dark Burning Attack**! When I'm on the field, this magic allows me to destroy all of your monsters! Sorry, cutie!" A dark orange orb of lightning gathered around her scepter, and Zane braced himself for impact as she thrust forward, the magical blast ripping apart his Cyber Twin Dragon.

"And with your field clear, I'll launch a direct attack! And since there's a Dark Magician in my graveyard, I get a little attack boost to the tune of three hundred points!" Zane's opponent revved up another sunset burst of magical energy, this blast being launched directly into his torso. Although he wasn't in any serious pain, Zane felt an all-too-real impact from the energy sphere that forcibly reminded him of his shadow game with the vampire Camula. **(Zane 1700/ DMG 3700)**

"Strong stuff…impressive. You play well, and you have unique cards. However, you won't beat me." Zane said with absolute confidence.

"Ooh, you shouldn't assume anything, honey. The fun of duels is that the tide can turn at any time!" She chirped.

"As you'll soon see." Zane said as he drew his next card. "I'll activate my trap card, **Fusion Reserve**. It allows me to reveal add a fusion material from my grave to my hand. Then, I can add one Polymerization from the deck to the hand. Finally, I'll set one monster and end my turn."

"A conservative move. She's definitely got him on the ropes, don't you think?" Syrus turned to the rest of the group hopefully.

"Why, I almost think you want your brother to lose, Syrus." Bastion said with a note of gentle amusement. Chazz very nearly made a "bros before hoes" comment, but managed to bite it back when he noticed Alexis was standing right beside him, and he was not going to outrun her in his mech suit.

"Look, Zane's gonna be fine no matter what happens, but if she wins, I'm gonna have a great conversation starter. If she loses, she's gonna be sad, and I don't want that!" Syrus' reasoning was rather pragmatic, much unlike him.

"My move! I summon **Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800)** in attack mode!" A girl in similar barb to the Dark Magician Girl arrived in a sparkling flash of rainbow light. Her dress was teal with burgundy brooches adorned on the fringes. Her hair was a darker brunette compared to the bright blonde of her master, but they were otherwise identical in looks.

"Next, I'll attack your face-down myself!" Her emerald eyes flashed as she shot another beam of magical power at Zane's defense. It was revealed to be **Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600)** , a chrome-colored mechanical bird with four wings and red wiring.

"The destruction of my Cyber Phoenix allows me to draw one card." Zane only hoped that he would get a chance to use it.

"That's fine by me. Valkyria, strike him directly!" A purple bolt of thunder erupted from the apprentice's much larger staff, and Zane felt his teeth chatter as the shocks coursed through his body. **(Zane 100/DMG 3700)**

"Wow. Maybe Syrus is going to have that conversation starter after all…" Alexis was shocked to see Zane on the brink of defeat by this random challenger. Jaden was equally astounded, as well as a little irritated that it seemed that he would not be the first to defeat the Kaiser. Still, he of all people knew that a duel wasn't over until someone's life points hit zero. Zane's overwhelming, aggressive style meant that he could still mount a shocking comeback if he had the right cards.

Zane, for his part, looked a little shaken. The thought of failure had never crossed his mind before, and it gave him more than a little pause, even in a riskless match like this one.

Thusly, he was quite relieved at his next draw. "I play **Card of Sanctity** , allowing us to draw until we have six cards in hand each." Lokking at his refreshed hand, Zane allowed himself a small smile.

"Prepare yourself. Not everyone gets to see the full power of the Cyber Style deck. My ultimate monster is nearly ready to take the field."

"Aww, and I was hoping to have a bit more fun!" She smiled at him, causing a dull blush to work its way up his pale cheeks.

"Sorry, but I don't like to play around with my opponents." Zane coldly replied.

"So you don't want to play with me?" She cooed, causing the audience to whoop and holler.

At this, Zane's composure slipped ever so slightly. "Well- I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

"I know." She cut him off gently. "Just teasing you. Honestly, you should lighten up a bit, not take everything so seriously. Just relax, you're among friends."

As she said this, Zane looked over at that ragtag group of freshman he had grown oddly close to over the course of the school term. For so long, he felt distant and isolated from other people his age. None could match him in the game of Duel Monsters, and so other kids often left him alone. They were always jealous or angry or simply disdainful of his perceived arrogance.

Not them, though. Jaden, Alexis, Syrus- they each accepted him, regardless of how often he tried to push them away. That mattered much more than any card or victory. Even still, he would not lose to this cosplayer, no matter how amazing that costume was.

"This duel is over! First, I remove all Light Machine monsters from my graveyard to specially summon **Cyber Eltanin (?/?)** in attack mode!" Zane called forth a brand new monster, one which he had never before played.

From a lagre glowing yellow portal emerged a truly enormous cybernetic hydra, easily twice as large as Zane's ultimate monster, Cyber End Dragon. Several smaller Cyber Dragon heads surrounded one singular, titanic maw. It was a truly amazing monster to behold.

"This monster gains 500 attack and defense points for every single monster I removed, and with four monsters removed, its points now lie at 2000." Zane explained not only to the Dark Magician Girl, but to everyone in the audience, since none of them had ever heard of the card.

"That's fine- I'm still stronger!" She cheered.

"Not after my Eltanin's special effect triggers! When it's summoned, every other monster on the field is instantly destroyed!" A far-reaching wave of white energy ripped throught he battleground, destroying Magician's Valkyria and forcing Dark Magician Girl off of the monster zone.

"I'll still survive this turn!" She protested. "Sorry, but I must deny you that again. I play **Limiter Removal** , doubling all of my Machine monster's attack points. I'll have to destroy them at the end of the turn, but that shouldn't be a problem, considering that there won't be an end of this turn!"

Cyber Eltanin's attack points skyrocketed to 4000, and each of its nine heads powered up a teal blast of energy. The nine lasers converged on a single point, charging up with a powered whir.

As the attack inexorably approached, Dark Magician Girl smiled and turned her head down, taking the loss with far more dignity than most. **(Zane 100/ DMG 0)**

Zane was a bit relieved to say the least. _"That was close…far too close. I must find out more about who this girl is."_

The crowd was quite sad to see their champion fall, but they had somewhat expected it, considering her opponent. "We still love you Dark Magician Girl!" They shouted to the heavens.

She turned to face them with perfect poise and grace. "I may have lost, but I still had so much fun getting to know my fans! You guys are the greatest!" Nearly-grown men wept at her praise. Zane was partly glad that the attention of the masses was off him for a change, he didn't like how little respect his victory brought. Already, most of the watchers forgot about his new boss monster that he was so excited to unveil. Oh well. Their opinion didn't matter too much to him anyways.

Before going to greet his friends, Zane strode over to pay respects to his adversary. Somewhat awkwardly, he stuck out his right palm for a handshake. "That was a good game, you're incredibly skilled. But who are you, really?" He asked, his voice lowering as he leaned in closer to her.

She took his handshake, her impossibly soft fingers tracing the inside of his palm. As he was nearly a foot taller than her, she had to crane to meet his eye. "Oh, I think you already know, handsome. You seem a little smarter than the rest."

With that, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Zane's normally narrowed eyes widened dramatically as the wolf whistles resumed from the masses.

" _I think I'm starting to see why Syrus is so into her…"_ Zane dimly thought, forgetting himself for a moment.

Meanwhile, the Key Keepers were surprised to various degrees, with the notable exception of Jaden, who either did not notice the kiss, or didn't really care. Alexis in particular was highly agitated by the public display of affection, if her tightly crossed arms and gnashing teeth were any indication of her feelings.

Syrus, however, was beyond infuriated. "Oh for the love of Ra, are you kidding me?! Is she blind? I'm standing right here!" Everyone laughed at this, although Syrus had no idea why.

"See you around, Kaiser." She winked at him one last time before walking away. He found that he could not stop staring at her as she went, not until Jaden's voice snapped his attention away.

"Fun duel, huh? That new boss monster of yours is really cool! I can't wait to face it myself!" Jaden offered the Kaiser an enthusiastic fist bump. Since he was in a good mood, Zane decided to indulge the boisterous freshman and returned the knuckles.

"Well, how does it feel to be the best dressed man on the island?" Misawa dryly smirked, "I imagine you're looking forward to getting that gel out of your hair."

They all hung out by the beach for the rest of the afternoon after changing out of their costumes. In Chazz's case, this process took well over an hour, although he attempted to justify this as "the price of greatness".

As the sun starting setting and the waves began to ebb, Zane and Alexis were the last to head back. As the Obelisk Blue dorms were the furthest distance from the beach, they had plenty of time to discuss the day's events.

"So…you seemed to be getting along well with that Dark Magician Girl" Alexis said, seemingly calm. After changing out of her Harpie costume, she had worn a simple teal sundress and a rather fetching large straw hat. Zane shrugged, not really sure what she was getting at.

"She was cool, and a fairly good duelist, that's all. But who was she?" He replied, attempting to change the subject with mixed success. Alexis still looked somewhat annoyed, but she was forced to answer his question nonetheless.

"No one knows. She disappeared soon after the duel, and no one has any clue where she went. I don't think she was even a student here, come to think of it." She murmured, her sharp mind feverishly considering any possible explanations for the witch's anomalous behavior.

As if reading her thoughts, Zane calmly answered, "I suppose it doesn't matter that much. Just one of life's weird little serendipities. Who knows, maybe she really was the spirit of the Dark Magician Girl." He suggested, a slight laugh escaping his lips at her scoff.

"Oh, please. I know a lot of weird things have happened lately, but an actual duel spirit just showing up out of the blue for a costume contest? You would think she would have better things to do." She refuted with a note of disdain.

"I get the sense you didn't like her very much. I hope you're not getting jealous over little ol' me." Zane smirked.

"Zane…" She pouted. "Relax, Alexis, she's not my type. Besides, she's Syrus' girl. I'd hate to be the big bad older brother and taker her from him." Zane said, and they both laughed a little at Syrus' hopeless infatuation. After the silence resumed, Alexis turned towards him once more, her hazel eyes glimmering in the evening light.

"I'll miss you once you're gone, Zane…you're going to do so well in the pro leagues." She whispered.

"I'll miss you as well…you'll have to take up the mantle as the strongest Obelisk duelist once I'm gone. But no matter what, there won't ever be a final goodbye, Lex." He said gently as he kissed her forehead. Then, they bid each other good night and slowly trekked back to their respective dorms as the night stars began to twinkle into existence.

 **A/N**

 **What's up everyone, thanks for reading the story.**

 **I haven't had much inspiration to write recently as I've been working towards some real-life financial goals and whatnot. This idea had been cooking in my head for a while though, so I thought I'd finally put it to page. I've finally wrote a crack pairing! Now I can say I've really become a true fanfiction author at long last. I always like writing these GX one-shots- the universe has endless story potential and a good cast of characters (although the series sorely mismanaged them as time wore on). Anyways, feel free to leave a review, fav, and follow if you enjoyed the story! Cheers.**


End file.
